Provocación
by Azuxl
Summary: Yuri encontró lo que buscaba en Yuuri. Acabo provocándolo. [Yuuyu] TwoShot


Advertencia: Un Yuuri demasiado Ooc.

Primer capitulo

...

*

.

Yuri sintió como alguien lo tomaba por detrás y lo empujaba hacia dentro de la habitación en la que se hospedaba, justamente en la que intentaba ingresar hace unos segundos antes de que fuera atacado.

Debido a la oscuridad de la habitación no podría ver el rostro de su atacante. Unos brazos le apretaban con fuerza los suyos a la vez que una mano le cubría la boca. No podía liberarse de esto.

Pero extrañamente él no quería hacerlo, ni mucho menos sentía deseos de gritar por pedir ayuda.

Él deseaba esto.

Era justamente lo que buscaba.

Había sentido una mirada intensa y una presencia seguirle con cautela detrás de sí cuando salio del elevador pero era como un juego: él fingía no haberlo notado y el otro actuaba como si Yuri no lo supiera.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que fue arrojado con fuerza sobre la cama y enseguida sintió como unos labios le besaban con ímpetu la parte detrás de su cuello.

Las manos del otro aflojaron el agarre que tenia sobre sus brazos, y enseguida viajaron por los costados y para terminar acariciando las piernas del ruso con descaro.

Estar boca abajo le dificultaba un poco respirar, era una posición un tanto incómoda para él pero en realidad poco le importaba. Ya que Yuri había deseado tanto y por mucho tiempo que el otro le tocara como le estaba haciendo ahora. Quería que le tocara aún más, mucho más.

Apretaba las sabanas entre sus dedos a la vez que también la mordía con su boca, tratando de retener sin mucho éxito los gemidos que salían de su boca

Gimió fuerte cuando sintió que una mano se colaba por debajo de él y le apretaba un pezón, y la otra mano le acariciaba su miembro por encima dela ropa. Logrando que empezará a despertar.

Pero en un momento dado fue tomado por los brazos y fue puesto ahora boca arriba en movimiento rápido. Sus manos fueron tomadas por las otras y las presionaron sobre la cama; a la altura de su cabeza.

Gracias a luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pudo verle claramente. Esos ojos color marrón con toques rojizos que lo miraban de una forma que nunca había visto en ellos.

Yuri sonrió.

–Hola, Katsudon – dijo él sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan orgullosa –Te gusto mi presentación, ¿eh?

Yuuri maldijo su suerte.

Deseo. Yuuri estaba cegado de deseo.

–Tú, estúpido gatito– gruño antes de estampar su boca con chico que tenia debajo de sí –¿Querías provocarme, no es así?– le dijo cuando se separo.

–¿Eh? ¿Yo?–decía sin borrar esa sonrisa que hacía que Yuuri le hirviera la sangre. – No se de que hablas, cerdito – mintió. Claro que lo sabia.

Yuuri volvió a gruñir una vez más.

–Claro que lo sabes, Yurio. –llevo su manos hacia sus lentes y los arrojo hacia un punto desconocido –Te gusta jugar con fuego, ¿verdad?– Yuri ahogo un grito cuando vio que el otro se pasaba sus manos por su cabello y lo acomodaba hacia atrás –porqué estas apunto de quemarte –dijo antes volver a besarle.

Yuri se sentía pequeño e inexperto; Yuuri lo hacia sentirse así. Su lengua había perdido la batalla rindiéndose ante la otra. Sus labios se movían al par de los del japonés. Yuuri controlaba el beso. Y él solo le correspondía como podía.

Yuuri entonces se separo, un hilo de saliva es lo único que unía sus labios. Entonces él se lamió sus propios labios rompiendo la unión y logrando que a Yuri se le erizará la piel.

–¿Querías provocarme? –pregunto una vez más completamente ronco mientras se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo del ruso.

–Cerdo, ya te di...ahm- no pudo seguir hablando debido a que su miembro estaba siendo nuevamente tocado, solo que esta vez por la rodilla del mayor. La rozaba sin parar contra su cuerpo.

–¿Te gusta como te toco?– hablo contra la mejilla de Yuri, al terminar de hablar, junto sus labios con los contrarios.

–¡Ah!– Yuri se separo solo para emitir un grito al sentir como Yuuri le había mordido uno de sus labios a la vez que sentía que aún le seguía tocando su entrepierna con fuerza. Dolor y placer es lo que le hacía sentir el otro con sus movimientos. Sintio un sabor metálico caer sobre su lengua a la vez que sentía le recorría por su labios y luego sobre su barbilla. –Eso dolió, estúpi... –y una vez mas fue callado por los labios de Yuuri. Sintió el sabor de su sangre mezclándose con la saliva de los dos. Suspiro al sentir como Yuuri pasaba la punta de su lengua por la herida. – Cerdo...–quiso quejarse pero fue interrumpido.

–¿Te sientes satisfecho con esto?– Yuri hubiera respondido cualquier cosa pero se había quedado sin palabras al observar como Yuuri se sentaba sobre él y empezaba a secarse su chaqueta y luego la playera que tenía debajo. Desconocía si lo hacia propósito o solo era cosa de él, pero, ¿seria posible que alguien se pudiera ver tan perfecto y sensual ?

Al darse cuenta, por fin, que sus manos hacían sido liberadas, el rubio llevo sus manos hacia el cuerpo semi desnudo del japones, y empezó acariciar su pecho, pasando por su abdomen. Estaba hipnotizado. Hace mucho que deseaba hacer esto.

Y entonces fijo su vista en el rostro del otro, y fue cuando lo noto; Yuuri le sonreía con superioridad.

–¿Esto es lo que querías, eh?– Tomo una de las manos de Yuri y le presionó contra la cama rápidamente, mientras que su otra mano se colaba por debajo de la playera y apretaba con fuerza entre sus dedos uno de los pezones del rubio.

–Kat..ah... ¡Duele!– le dolía, la presión sobre su pezón cada vez era mas dolorosa pero extrañamente también le gustaba – ¡Ah!– gimió.

–Te gusta que sea rudo, ¿eh?– sonrió a la vez que alejaba su mano del pecho del otro y la poso sobre la orilla de la playera y levanto esta de golpe hacia la altura de los hombros del rubio.

Yuri en un segundo se retorcía de placer al sentir que su otro pezón era tomado por los dientes de Yuuri a la vez que el otro volvía a ser presionado por unos dedos.

–¡Ah!

Yuri respiraba con rapidez, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Se preguntaba en que momento su playera había sido tirada fuera de sí, para así darle mas acceso a Yuuri de besarle su cuerpo; tenia marcas rojas y profundas sobre su pecho y cuello.

Sus pezones le dolían mucho, e igual estaban rojos y le irritaban. Yuuri se había empeñado con ellos.

Pero sobretodo le dolía su miembro, que rogaba ser liberado fuera de su pantalón.

–¿Querías provocarme?– una vez más.

Yuri no respondió inmediatamente, fijo su vista en Yuuri, qué aun estaba encima de él, estaba tan sereno, tan tranquilo, al contrario de él, estaba tan agitado y tan excitado.

–Si, ¿y qué?– acepto por fin Yuri en un suspiro.

–¿Por qué?– dijo Yuuri sin más antes de tomar con una de sus manos las muñecas de Yuri y presionándolas contra la cama.

–Tú sabes...ah–dijo en un gemido ya que la otra mano del japones tocaba su miembro.

–No, Yurio, no lo se. – y para sorpresa del menor la mano de Yuuri se colaba ahora por dentro de su pantalón, tocando su pene sin piedad. Yuri gimió. –¿Por qué?

–Agh, maldito-o cerdo...–pudo decir entre gemidos. –Agh.

–¿Por qué?–dijo impaciente mientras seguía torturando al menor.

Yuri suspiro.

–Yo-yo... que-queria sorprendente y ... ¡Ah!...–gimio, le dolía la forma en que su virilidad era presionada. – Duele, cerdo. – se quejó muy apenas.

Yuuri entonces dejo de tocarle.

–¿Por qué?– demando Yuuri.

Yuri se harto. Tomo aire antes de hablar.

–¡Me canse que me subestimes! ¡Que me veas como un niño!– exploto –¡Y que tontees con el estúpido vejestorio! ¡Queria que solo me vieras a mi! ¡SOLO A MI!

–Bien, Yuri. Lo conseguiste. Te vi. – dijo tranquilamente después de unos segundos de silencio– No sabes como deseaba entrar a la pista y tomarte ahí mismo enfrente de todos. Me dejaste loco. –se inclinó hacia el menor y empezó a repartir besos por todas las marcas que tenia en su pecho –tuve que colarme al baño –lo vio directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona y seductora – Me masturbe pensando en ti, ¿sabes?– confesó sin pena. Yuri se quedo sin palabras y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y hubiera sonreído satisfecho pero la idea de hacerlo fue olvidada cuando sintió que Yuuri de un golpe le bajaba su pantalón y con ello su ropa interior. –Me toque imaginando tenerte así, a mi merced – dijo mientas se introducía el pene erecto de Yuri a la boca para su sorpresa de este.

–¡Ahh!–gimió a la vez que apretaba las ojos. Quiso llevar una de sus manos hacia el cabello del castaño pero sintió que sus brazos eran retenidos con fuerza nuevamente sobre la cama. Quería tocarlo. –Yuuri– suplicó en un susurro.

Yuuri entendió la suplica pero no lo soltó. Se alejo del miembro del rubio y se lamió los labios con descaro –No, Yurio, no.– y antes de recibir una respuesta volvió a introducir el miembro que tenia enfrente de sí.

–¡Ahg, joder! –se torcía de placer al sentir como era succionado su pene. Se sentía morir. Yuuri era tan bueno esto. La forma en que en la que esa lengua se movía por toda su virilidad lo hacia desfallecer. –Yo...voy...– por reflejo quiso alejarse pero la fuerza sobre sus brazos aumento. –Yu-u...¡Ah!– apretó sus ojos al sentir como acababa en la boca del japones. Le vio tragarse todo su semen sin dudar. Yuri se sintió sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

–Sabes tan rico, Yurio– se lamió los labios, a la vez que le soltaba los brazos y sonrió orgulloso al ver que Yuri dejaba sus brazos como estaban, estaba completamente sonrojado, agitado e ido. Bajo nuevamente hacia las piernas del chico y empezó a dejar besos por sus piernas. –Eres mío, Plisetsky. –hablaba mientras empezaba dejar marcas sobre sus muslos– Mío. Así que no dejes que nadie mas te toque.

Yuri respiraba agitado pero en su ensueño ataco cabos.

Sonrió, ahora entendía mas la actitud de Yuuri.

–¿Celoso, cerdo?– le desafío como pudo.

Y entonces Yuri sintió que el tiempo se detenía, la forma que Yuuri le miraba hizo que la sangre se le helará y su piel se le erizará completamente.

Yuri temió.

Yuuri estaba furioso.

Celos. Yuuri estaba cegado de celos.

– Si, Yuri-o– sonrió falsamente al pronunciar el apodo – Estoy jodidamente celoso– nuevamente se posesionó sobre la cintura del rubio sin importarle su desnudes, en cambio de Yuri, este odiaba estar en esta posición pero lo pasaba por alto, como podia.–¿Por qué tenias que incluirlo a él en tu rutina?– agregó con enojo.

Yuri pensó en la pregunta y con ello recordó porqué hizo lo que hizo. Nuevamente se sintió enojado. Si Yuuri pensaba que él había ganado ya, estaba equivocado.

–¿Y por qué tú incluir a Viktor en la tuya?

–Es mi entrenador, Yuri-o.

–Él es mi amigo.

Y Yuuri río con ganas para terminar con una sonrisa torcida.

–Mierda, Yuri-o, si prácticamente lo acabas de conocer. No me hagas reír.

Yuri se sintió enfurecer mas debido a la burla del otro.

–No me importa, cerdo. Solo estas celoso –sonrio ahora orgulloso.

Yuuri lo miro por unos segundos, y Yuri se empezó a poner nervioso debido a su silencio y la forma que lo miraba.

–Estúpido gatito. ¿Querias ponerme celoso también, verdad? – tomo una mano del rubio y llevo su mano hacia su boca –No tienes ideas de como me sentí –hablaba mientras empezaba besarle el dorso de la mano –quería también entrar la pista por él pero solo para meterle mis patines por su culo– Yuri quiso reír pero se contuvo. – me enfurecí tanto al ver como metias uno de tus benditos dedos en su maldita boca –al terminar de hablar metió uno de los dedos a su boca y entonces Yuri lo noto: era el mismo dedo del que hablaba Yuuri. Yuri gimió al sentir como su dedo era succionado, sentía la lengua del japonés recorrerle por todo su dedo. –Tu dedo, tu mano. Tus labios. Tu corazón. Todo de ti es mio. – termino a la vez que se tendía sobre el cuerpo del rubio –Y ahora tu cuerpo también será mío. –antes de que Yuri emitiría palabra le beso con ganas. –¿Serás mio , Plisetsky?– hablaba mientras ahora repartía besos sobre el cuello del rubio.

Tardo unos segundos en comprender estaba tan ocupado disfrutando los besos de Yuuri que su mente estaba en otro lado, tomo el rostro del japones para unir sus labios y se aferro él, abrazándolo con sus brazos y sus piernas, dándole una respuesta silenciosa.

Yuuri sonrío victorioso.

Sería suyo y de nadie más.

...

De todos las historias que he escrito esta es la que menos me agrada, no estoy nada conforme.

En fin.

La segunda parte con lemon incluido lo subiré en estos dias.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
